Apple of Discord
by ZuriaMaylin-MoreSincereThanMax
Summary: "Get up!" I groaned and rolled over, covering my ears with my pillow. "Wakey, wakey!" "No." "Well, fine then. Miss your quest. See if I care."
1. Chapter 1

"Get up!"

I groaned and rolled over, covering my ears with my pillow.

"Wakey, wakey!"

"No."

"Well, fine then." I could almost picture Isis leaning back, crossing her arms, everything reading 'offended' except for her smiling face. "Miss your quest. See if I care."

I shot up. "The quest is _today? _And you didn't _remind _me?"

"Someone has some major napnesia," Isis said, laughing. "Come on, loser. Get ready for your quest."

I scowled at her, but I can't stay mad at Isis for longer than a split second. We waled out of cabin eleven together and made our way to the mess hall and had breakfast. I was so happy she was coming with me, if only, as she put it, "to keep him slightly sane." She insisted that we were only friends, but I liked her better than that. And sometimes I fooled myself into thinking she did too.

Now, before you all go, "Eew! You like her, but you're in the same cabin! Yuck!", let me explain. My dad is Hermes. She's undetermined, but her dad is mortal. So there's no chance that we're siblings.

Everyone was filing out and seating rules gradually ceased to exist. Isis and I sat next to our third and final quest member—Wade Bronson. He was two years younger than Isis and me, but he was just as mature. He was the son of Athena, and he was ten-year-old Annabeth's idol. Isis kept Annabeth busy with magic card tricks, Annabeth's brain moving a million miles an hour as she tried to figure out how Isis did whichever overly complicated trick she was doing now, while Wade and I talked about the quest.

"We take the van," I suggested.

"Probably the smartest option. It could possibly make it longer, though."

"Any other options?"

Wade sighed. "You know my theory about Isis, right?"

I had—that she was the daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic. But all the Hecate kids I knew were scary. Isis wasn't terrifying. I glanced over at her, playing hand games with Annabeth. She looked up and caught my eye; I may have blushed and turned my attention back to Wade.

"I don't know," I admitted—I hated saying that. "I really have no idea if she could."

Wade stood, signaling that the conversation was now over. "I guess we're taking the van, then."

I nodded and gestured for Isis to grab her stuff and head over to Thalia's Pine. I remembered the last time I'd been up on this hill—years ago. I hadn't come back; it hurt too much, reminded me too much of the day when there had been no tree on this hill.

I'd been there when Thalia had become that tree.

I was Luke James Castellan.

**A/N: So…you like? I'll even accept trollers.**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heart of Carmel likes it! What about the rest of you? Screw the fact that I updated yesterday!**

I see straight through Isis's calm façade and see that she's freaking out. "Don't worry," I mutter, as we say good-bye to close friends and random people. "Everything'll work out."  
Isis grinned as a thought struck her. "What do they put on my shroud?"

The larger half of me laughs, but the other half is hoping against hope she never has to find out. "Come on," I say, leading her to the van, where Wade is impatiently tapping his foot in the backseat.

"Why can't I drive?" he whines.

"Because you're fifteen, and therefore only have a learner's permit," Isis explains, as if she hasn't done so a million times before. "Luke and I are seventeen. Sucka!"

Okay, so the last part is new. Other than that, we desperately need to find something to talk about.

Isis brought a CD burned with all her favorite music, a gift her dad gave her when she came to Camp Half-Blood. She starts singing along with a fast, upbeat number called Upside Down, by a band she calls BNL. I listen to the lyrics and fade off into my own little world. _Tell Andy Warhol's ghost that he can keep his fame, I'd only use it to make everything the same again, so don't applaud till the end! I'd rather drown, 'cause I will not turn my whole world upside down._

Just outside of New York state, traffic is completely shut down. After a few hours, Wade is understandably cranky. "Why can't we mooooove? Why are we stuck heeeeere?"

Isis smirks. "If we knew that, we wouldn't be sitting here, now would we?" She gives me a wry smile, which seems pretty backward to me.

"No faaaair," Wade whines. "Come oooon! I wanna gooooo!"

One more hour of this and I'm ready to strangle him. "Geez, Wade! Shut up!"

"I caaaaan't! I'm borrred!"

"You're also a fifteen year old boy. Act like it."

"Heeeeey! You cheeeeeated!"

"Did not," I answer automatically.

"Yes you diiid!" he argues.

"How can I cheat if it was never a game, huh?"

"You cheeeeated agaaaaain!"

"Did—"

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUDDUP!"

I do a double-take on Isis. I've never seen her mad before. Not like this. She looks like someone's been pulling her hair out, because it all stands on end, and her eyes are blazing with fire—not literal fire, but I almost think that would be safer. She waits a few minutes and then sighs. "I'm sorry," she says. "I shouldn't have gotten mad."

"No, you're right," I realize. "We were acting like little kids. You had every right to. Gods, what's holding up traffic so long?"

I step out of the car, and half of me swears and the other half does a fist-pump. I head back and grab my sword and a few other essentials. "Everybody grab a sword and whatever else you need. We finally get some action on this trip."


End file.
